Las desventajas del amor
by C.M.M.A
Summary: -La amo tanto que no me imagino un futuro sin ella, pero no puedo dejar mi vida por este amor, sé que ella lo entendera... ¿Realmente lo hará? (Lo siento, es horrible el summary pero soy pesima para esto) Los invito a leer, un beso!
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas tardes gente hermosa! Aqui traigo una nueva historia producto de mi cabeza XD, espero que les guste. Como digo siempre: las opiniones son bienvenidas siempre ya sean buenas o malas._

_Los personajes son de JK Rowling (¡Idola!) yo solo los uso un poquito... Es un mundo alterno (creo que es esa la palabra) no hay magia ni nada, y bueno la centre en mis dos personajes favoritos, ademas que tengo una leve obsecion por esta pareja, sin mas que decirles les dejo el prefacio._

* * *

Prefacio:

-¿Es cierto? le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta...  
Él guardo silencio pidiendole perdón con la mirada, ya no faltaban palabras, ella tan solo lo miró como quien pierde una parte de su alma.  
Tomo aire y se marcho dejando escapar las lágrimas.

La recuerda tan claramente como si ella nunca se hubiera ido pero al despertar cada mañana la realidad lo golpea de frente, cuando mira el costado vacio de la cama y se encuentra solo, sin sus ojos marrones mirandolo, ni su sonrisa de niña traviesa o cuando ella amanecia acurrucada en sus brazos.

Y la herida de su pecho se hace más profunda y dolorosa, los deseos de volver a verla se vuelven mas insistentes, su soledad mas presente... Le pesan las noches de infidelidad, le pesan esas noches en que la dejaba en casa esperando, le pesan sus errores...

Se arrepiente y quiere buscarla, su corazón le esta pidiendo a gritos que lo haga pero sabe que va a volver a dañarla y no quiere hacerlo, ella no lo merece, él no la merece.

De nuevo la rutina, trabajo-casa y viceversa, acostarse a dormir deseando que ella estuviera a su lado, abrazandolo, susurrandole ese "te amo", pero no está, da mil vueltas en la cama, mira su celular con la esperanza de alguna señal, pero de nuevo queda en la nada.

Definitvamente se arrepiente de lo que ha echo, y de nuevo la soledad aparece, recordandole que ella se ha ido, que lo ha dejado... la culpa lo acompaña, no debio haberla engañado, no debio haber creido que la tenia asegurada.

* * *

Es algo corto, pero es solo una parte de la historia que sucede mas adelante, asi que no se asusten si el proximo capitulo no tiene nada que ver con esto, espero no decepcionar, usare a la mayoria de los personajes.

Ahora si: ¿Que les parecio? Honestamente espero que este proyecto me salga mejor que los dos primeros, cualquier cosa que no les guste me avisan y lo arreglo, un beso a todos =)


	2. Chapter 1: Un simple trabajo

Hola gente hermosa! Lamento la tardanza pero ando de aqui para alla con los estudios... les traigo el primer capitulo de esta historia.

Como siempre aclaro: Los personajes son de JK Rowling (Idola de idolas) yo solo juego con ellos un rato.

Las opiniones son siempre bienvenidas tanto las buenas como las malas... Sin mas que decirles, espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Un simple trabajo._

_ Pov narrador._

-Nosotros te llamaremos.

Una vez que la muchacha de cabello rojizo y curvas peligrosas salio de aquella oficina, la voz del joven empresario sono por la habitación.

-Dime madre ¿Que tenia de malo ella?- estaba ya cansado de la misma rutina.

-Mi pequeño-dijo la mujer mientras observaba a su hijo- tu necesitas una secretaria no una mujer que puedas llevarte a la cama, ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la ultima vez?.

-Solo fue una vez y no era necesario que la despidieras, la podrias haber cambiado de puesto- "no es mi culpa que las chicas que contrato esten tan buenas"-

Narcissa Malfoy miro con desaprobación una vez más a su unico hijo, ella lo conocia a la perfeccion y sabia que planes tramaba su niño porque a pesar de que él tuviera 23 años seguia siendo un niño para ella, respiro profundamente, y mando a llamar a la siguiente chica.

-Quiero que te comportes Draco, nada de preguntas con doble sentido ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Desea hacer la entrevista sola, Madre?- pregunto sarcasticamente- no tengo problema en retirarme.

La puerta de la oficina se abrio dando paso a una chica joven, no de una belleza exuberante pero bonita, Narcissa observo la reacción indiferente de su hijo, si el curriculum de la chica servia, ya no faltaba nada más.

-Por favor tome asiento y permitame su curriculum- Dijo educadamente, la chica obedecio y le alcanzo lo que le pidio, Narcissa luego de observarlo detalladamente dijo con voz sorprendida- Es impresionante Señorita Granger, mejor promedio de su clase, recibida de Abogada ¿Segura que es este el trabajo que desea? con sus referencias podria estar trabajando en un puesto de mayor categoria.

Draco miró a la muchacha e hizo un gesto de desaprobación, para él la chica tenia pinta de niña sabelotodo y mojigata, él queria una secretaria que despertara y le permitiera realizar sus fantasias.

-Lo sé Señora Malfoy pero deseo comenzar de a poco, ir aprendiendo de cada puesto- respondio algo timida- pienso que el conocimiento de mas valor es el que se va adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Tiene problemas con el horario, con el pago?- y Draco miró a su madre, si no hacia nada esa seria su nueva secretaria- ¿Sabes que trabajaras para mi hijo?

-No tengo problemas con el horario y el sueldo Señora y lo sé, en el anuncio aparecio el nombre de mi jefe.

Narcissa sonrio triunfante, acababa de encontrar a la secretaria perfecta- ¿Quieres hacerle algunas preguntas Draco?

Él miro a Granger de manera despectiva y con el tono mas peligroso comenzo a hablarle- ¿Soltera, Granger?

-Permitame decirle Sr. Malfoy que mi situación sentimental no le incumbe- el Granger despreciativo, a ella no le habia pasado por alto-

-Trabajara para mi, es algo que tengo que saber.

Narcissa no podia creer el grado de descortesia de su hijo, cuando estaba a punto de ponerle fin a ese tonito de voz, la voz de la Srta. Granger la sorprendio.

-Es algo que sucede fuera de la empresa Sr. Malfoy por ende no le tiene que interesar.

Se instalo un silencio incomodo, Draco y Hermione se miraron desafiantemente y no le quedaron dudas a Narcissa.

-Hermione- dijo segura- estas contratada, comienzas mañana a las 8:30 de la mañana.

Ella sonrio triunfante, no le quedaron dudas, si su nuevo jefe queria intimidarla era porque no tenia la mas minima idea de quien era Hermione Jean Granger.

**...**

-¿Que cuentas Malfoy?- dijo Blaise Zabbini al entrar a la oficina de su mejor amigo- me entere que Astoria ya no trabaja para ti.

-Ni lo repitas Zabbini, hoy mi madre contrató otra-dijo seriamente-

-¿Esta buena?

-No te das una idea-dijo sarcasticamente- es una sabelotodo mojigata- se paso las manos por su cabello platinado- no va a durar mucho, creeme que de eso me encargare yo.

-Jajaja- lanzo una carcajada- ¿Sabes su nombre?

-Hermione Granger- dijo con desprecio, Blaise abrio los ojos sorprendido, por lo visto su amigo no tenia ni idea de quien era esa chica-¿La conoces?

-Tú tambien- al ver la cara de incredulidad que puso Draco comenzo a explicar mejor- mejor dicho, solo de vista ¿Recuerdas a Potter o Weasley?-

-Cararajada y la comadreja, si ¿Que tienen que ver ellos?

-Tu nueva secretaria es la mejor amiga de Potter y si no me equivoco la ex novia de la comadreja- Draco abrio los ojos sorprendido- no te la esperabas a esa.

-Realmente no, creo que después de todo no será tan dificil sacarla del camino- Y uso su sonrisa de lado.

-¿Que tienes planeado?

-Ya lo veras Zabbini, ya lo veras.

**...**

Hermione acababa de entrar al departamento que compartia con su mejor amiga, se sacó los zapatos de tacon, y desde la cocina hablo.

-Ginny estoy en casa- sintio ruidos raros en la habitación-

Su amiga salio colorada de la habitación y con los pelos un poco desordenados, la saludo sonriente y nerviosa.

-Hola Herms, no te esperaba tan temprano ¿Como te fué?

-Esta Harry en casa- fue mas una afirmacion que una pregunta, su amiga se sonrojo peor- no queria interrumpir nada- dijo algo apenada, su amiga la abrazó en señal de que estaba todo bien- Me contratarón.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- grito emocionada Ginny- ¡HARRY, SAL DEL CUARTO, HAY QUE CELEBRAR!

Hermione se rió con ganas como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo, más aun cuando vio a su hermano del corazón salir avergonzado y con el pelo echo un revoltijo, se acercó a saludarla y se dieron un abrazo.

-La proxima dejame un msj en el celular- le dijo, provocandole una tos nerviosa-

Harry se situo a la par de su novia y la miro con amor- ¿Que hay que celebrar Ginny?

-Hermione consiguio el trabajo, esto se merece una salida.

-Ginny no quiero arruinarte la idea pero empiezo mañana, asi que al festejo lo dejamos para otro día, ahora puedo preparar un almuerzo tranquilo, Harry ¿Te quedas?

-Si- dijo el pelinegro regalandole una sonrisa, tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, Ginny fue a ponerse algo más comodo- ¿De que trata el trabajo?

-Secretaria.

-Hermy, mereces un puesto mejor- le reprocho Harry- no estuviste estudiando tanto para ser la secretaria de alguien.

-James- ella usaba el segundo nombre de su mejor amigo cuando le hablaba seriamente- quiero empezar desde cero, e ir escalando posiciones, además no trabajo en una empresa cualquiera.

-¿Conociste a tu jefe?- pregunto curioso- ¿Sabes su nombre al menos?

-Si Harry, es Draco Malfoy.

Si a Harry James Potter le hubieran dicho que su mejor amiga, hermana del alma, trabajaria bajo las ordenes de ese tipo no lo creeria, luego de haber oido todo lo que pasaba con las secretarias de Malfoy, no le quedaban dudas, Hermione no debia trabajar ni con ni para él.

* * *

Es algo corto pero personalmente no soy de escribir cosas largas, porque siento que en un punto pierde sentido... ¿Que les parecio?


End file.
